User talk:Vanguardmaster47
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Miztykz: Knights and Legends page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brermeerkat (talk) 00:56, March 4, 2015 (UTC) This isn't a RP site. And i don't have a Discord or dA account. So sorry. Tigerman531 (talk) 05:12, July 15, 2018 (UTC) I will think on it. I'm too tired right now. -Rtgoh1 Do you have a team of characters? That's the requirement. -Rtgoh1 That's the requirement. You need a team. -Rtgoh1 I never heard of these characters in all honesty. -Rtgoh1 Yeah. Sorry. I don't know much about Power Rangers. -Rtgoh1 It is okay. Just follow the rules and you will be fine. -Rtgoh1 Too many questions... -Rtgoh1 Sorry. I'm just sleepy. I'm willing to give you a fair chance at friendship. -Rtgoh1 Hello Hey, welcome to the wiki. Glad to have you onboard and I hope you have fun here. However, you don't need to update Ren on every development in your series. My advice would be to just start working and ask him for advice every now and then. Have fun editing and creating! Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:01, August 2, 2018 (UTC) *You're welcome. Happy to have you here. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:05, August 2, 2018 (UTC) **No, of course not. The title "Jaden's adventures" is because when Ren founded his more tolerant adventure series wiki, his team was led by Jaden Yuki. Anybody can be on here as long as they don't violate the Rules. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:10, August 2, 2018 (UTC) ***You mean like an OC? Yo-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:18, August 2, 2018 (UTC) ****Well, there should be no problems there. Just treat the page like you would a character page. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:35, August 2, 2018 (UTC) *****This isn't really an RP site Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:49, August 2, 2018 (UTC) ******I don't roleplay. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:53, August 2, 2018 (UTC) *******Alright, have fun being here. Good luck with your series! Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 00:01, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Well, I'm sure whatever you create will do your character justice. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 15:39, August 9, 2018 (UTC) I don't really know much about "Kamen Rider" but that seems interesting. And by the way, thanks for actually singing your messages. So few users on this wiki actually do that so it's nice to see someone else who does. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 15:45, August 9, 2018 (UTC) More like he knows me. -Rtgoh1 Hi PerfectL-Drago (talk) 02:24, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Of we will - User:Connor Lacey Friends Sure. But, don't mess with any pages without my Daddy's permission. And don't mess with the pages please. Of course I do. We're called "The Thunderbolts"! YouTube channel I don’t have a Discord or Twitter but I do have a YouTube channel. :) Adventure Sure. Of course I will. I already know Smolder. :) Sure. Of course I can help. I bet Smolder will be your friend before you can say “Bob’s your uncle”. That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you. Plus, I’m gonna start college when I graduate from High School. I’m in the Class of 2019. Smolder: Right here. And I can’t wait to see my teacher graduate in the Class Of 2019. I’m gonna move out and live with my real mom after I graduate from High School. Smolder: It’s no big deal. At least you’re pretty awesome to begin with. Smolder: Maybe, Headmare Twilight can work out the details. I’m sure she’ll accept you into the School Of Friendship. Smolder: Sure. Any friend of my teacher’s is a friend of mine. Smolder: Nah. I don’t mind. *hugs you* Go ahead. We can share. Rtgoh1 (talk) 23:04, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Not officially yet. But I don't mind sharing. I'm not selfish. Rtgoh1 (talk) 23:15, September 24, 2018 (UTC) You have to see the Kingdom Hearts francise to understand Keyblades. You see, the only way to wield one is to have an exceptionally strong heart. Oh..... May have forgot to mention that part..... Maybe you have to take the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. It's okay. Besides, I'm not on most of the time due to school. I suggest you see King Mickey for answers. (And I'm trying to complete some work on here and some school work) (Yes. We are still friends. But, don't keep on sending me messages from time to time) (Of course we can) Congrats! Congrats on getting your first job. :) That's amazing! I hope you'll be a great Keyblade Master one day. :) Smolder: Hey! What’s up? Smolder: That’s amazing! Congrats! I will think on it.Rtgoh1 (talk) 04:10, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Nice job! Keep up the good work! :) How horrible..... Of course I'll share. Kindness and Generosity are the Pillars of Friendship. :) Uh, no. I haven't done any of that before.... Newspaper Article A newspaper article of yours sounds like a great idea! Smolder: Yeah! That sounds like a great idea to me. Proofreading? Smolder: What's that? I'm pretty busy with school work right now.... Okay. We'll help you with your article. *hugs you* Smolder: *hugs you* I understand. :) Sorry I didn't respond.... I was busy with school work and it's so exhausting and boring..... It's just a story. It didn't really happen in real life. So, don't worry. I'll find a way to control the Dark Eco. Not much. You? Tigerman531 (talk) 00:42, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. Tigerman531 (talk) 01:45, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Of course I forgive you. I’m not mad or anything. And congratulations on your article. :) Not today. I’m sick with a stomach bug. And I don’t know why... That’s awesome! Congrats! : D I'm feeling much better. And Happy Halloween to you too. :) Sometime in the future. Maybe. Oh, Smolder? She's busy with school right now. Of course you can. After school will be a perfect time. Don’t worry. You’ll get your chance, one day. I’m sure of it. :) Congrats! Smolder: Way to go! (You may have to ask my father; Ren before you edit it) ^^ Sure. I can't make you wait and all. I’m not mad. I was just busy, that’s all. Honestly. What's stopping you from doing that? You have the right to do it.Rtgoh1 (talk) 20:23, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade I love the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade! I agree, doing an article on that parade would be amazing! Can we meet after school today? Or tomorrow after I do my weekly chore? ‘Cause tonight I’m gonna be watching the Incredibles 2 for movie night. 3:40 pm but I get home around 4 pm. Ready when you are. :) I can’t wait to read this article of yours. :) Smolder: You’ll see. It’s awesome. I think I’ll wait until it’s printed on paper. :) Can't wait!!! : D PuppyPower32 (talk) 16:19, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Just one more day! : D PuppyPower32 (talk) 16:54, November 14, 2018 (UTC) As soon as I get through tomorrow and Friday, I'll have Thanksgiving break off.... PuppyPower32 (talk) 20:43, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Wow! This article is amazing! Smolder: Not bad! PuppyPower32 (talk) 13:46, November 15, 2018 (UTC) I'm gonna be busy next week with Thanksgiving. Smolder: I think I'm gonna be busy as well. PuppyPower32 (talk) 14:50, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Of course. But, I'm mostly excited about Black Friday! : D I'm gonna use my allowance to get another game for my 3DS. Saturday it is. But, I have to do my weekly chore before I can hang out. PuppyPower32 (talk) 15:18, November 15, 2018 (UTC) It's okay. There's no need to apologize. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 16:23, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Sure. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 16:30, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Hey, what’s up? It’s pretty boring around here.... --PuppyPower32 (talk) 21:18, November 17, 2018 (UTC) What about that adventure you were talking about? I’d love to do it. Besides, my Daddy and Uncle Tigerman are busy with work most of the time. But, I need a good title for the page. :) --PuppyPower32 (talk) 23:14, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Yeah. I agree! :) --PuppyPower32 (talk) 23:31, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Wow! That’s so cool! : D PuppyPower32 (talk) 17:33, November 20, 2018 (UTC) It’s okay... Sorry I didn’t respond, I was busy taking a nap and watching the Incredibles 2. PuppyPower32 (talk) 23:35, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Nice job Smolder: Whoa! Nice article! I must say, you did a great job! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 02:29, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Good luck! I hope you’ll get the job. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 16:26, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Good job! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 01:38, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Smolder: Nice! Smolder: Ya sure did! :) Yeah! We’re so proud of you. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 02:12, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Thank you... I don’t know what to say... :’) --PuppyPower32 (talk) 16:37, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Love it! Love, not like. Love. :) --PuppyPower32 (talk) 17:53, December 26, 2018 (UTC) You’re welcome and I think you did a great job. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 18:46, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Yeah. Sora really deserves to be in Super Smash Bros. I really wish he was in it. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 23:08, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Sure, pal. And maybe I can introduce you to my ace and duel mentor; Blizzard Princess. PuppyPower32 (talk) 13:25, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too... And man... Am I tired.... *nods no* --PuppyPower32 (talk) 18:30, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Sure! Fine by me! :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 19:35, January 2, 2019 (UTC) It’s okay, pal. I was pretty lonely and bored but found lots of ways to entertain myself. PuppyPower32 (talk) 23:15, January 5, 2019 (UTC) That sounds awesome! Btw, do you wanna continue on our written stories? PuppyPower32 (talk) 01:27, January 8, 2019 (UTC) I haven’t heard about it... PuppyPower32 (talk) 00:45, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Okay, I'll talk to you after school when I get home and take a shower. PuppyPower32 (talk) 21:18, January 14, 2019 (UTC) I must say, that is impressive. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 23:29, January 14, 2019 (UTC) My adoptive mother? She's trapped in the Relam of Darkness in my adventure series.... I don't know... It's all new to me. PuppyPower32 (talk) 18:53, January 16, 2019 (UTC) It's okay. I'm not upset. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 14:32, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Big chance Good luck! Also, it’s my birthday tomorrow so I’m going up to Birmingham. :) --PuppyPower32 (talk) 02:27, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Newspaper Hey Van, I know we're not close or anything, but I noticed your discussion with Courtney on how you're doing a story on your school's sixtieth anniversary-nice! I did some student journalism for my school years ago, and I definitely enjoyed the experience. Fan26 (Talk) 06:09, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Hey, yeah, no problem. Fan26 (Talk) 03:38, January 27, 2019 (UTC) That sounds like a great idea! It'll be perfect to honor the release of Kingdom Hearts 3 coming out tomorrow! :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 16:52, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Smolder: Hey, bud! I heard you’re working on the 60th anniversary of the paper, right? PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:20, January 29, 2019 (UTC) It’s okay. Smolder: And it’s a good thing you don’t have school tomorrow due to a snow storm at 2 am. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:27, January 29, 2019 (UTC) No, I’m not annoyed. I’m happy. :) --PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:31, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Sure, bud. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 14:34, January 30, 2019 (UTC) It looks great and good luck on your interview! :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 15:44, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Good job on interviewing the people you just met. And I’m sorry about your interview... Smolder: Yeah! Nice job interviewing them, dude! PuppyPower32 (talk) 14:23, February 1, 2019 (UTC) That’s awesome! Nicely done, my friend! :) Smolder: Yeah, congrats! PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:05, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Happy birthday, amigo! :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 17:46, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Mark of Mastery Sure, pal. You deserve it. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 17:06, February 5, 2019 (UTC) If it's okay with me, then alright. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 17:21, February 5, 2019 (UTC) That's awesome. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 14:11, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Pretty busy with school... PuppyPower32 (talk) 15:34, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Smolder: Here I am, dude. (cuddles with you) Hey Van, could you format the intros for your adventures like this from now on please. If you're confused or have any questions, message me. Thanks! Fan26 (Talk) 16:42, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Smolder: I think you're ready. PuppyPower32 (talk) 18:26, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Sure, buddy. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 22:32, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Of course. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 16:49, February 11, 2019 (UTC) That’s awesome! Congratulations! Smolder: Yeah, dude! Congrats! (Btw, Happy Valentine’s Day!) PuppyPower32 (talk) 13:42, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Okay. Btw, wanna continue the Return Of Hunter J? PuppyPower32 (talk) 23:57, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Sure, pal. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 02:09, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Okay. Plus, I don’t know how to change the title. ^_^” PuppyPower32 (talk) 02:48, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Wow! Smolder: That’s awesome, dude! Congrats! PuppyPower32 (talk) 00:35, February 16, 2019 (UTC) (licks my lips) Don’t mind if I do! Smolder: Sure! PuppyPower32 (talk) 01:22, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Yeah! (eats some sea salt ice cream) Smolder: (eats some sea salt ice cream) --PuppyPower32 (talk) 02:15, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Yeah! Smolder: You bet! PuppyPower32 (talk) 02:56, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Sure. And it’s okay. I sometimes change my mind about things too. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 21:06, February 16, 2019 (UTC) I've seen all the episodes of RWBY from Volumes 1 through 5 and some episodes of Volume 6 on Rooster Teeth. PuppyPower32 (talk) 14:27, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Bummer... I hope it gets fixed. PuppyPower32 (talk) 14:34, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Phew... That's good to hear. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 15:11, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Sure, pal. Makini: Hey, Van. What's up? PuppyPower32 (talk) 16:22, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Sure, Van. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 18:55, February 24, 2019 (UTC) It’s okay. :) Makini: Nice to see ya again, Van! PuppyPower32 (talk) 14:06, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Makini: Me too, Van. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 17:56, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Smolder: I won't leave you. I still wanna be with you. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 17:12, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Btw, guess who's going to Disneyland and on a Carnival Imagination cruise for her senior trip on September 16th? Moi! Smolder: Really?! That's awesome, Princess Courtney! Congrats! PuppyPower32 (talk) 17:29, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Smolder: Sure. You bet. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 17:45, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Alright! Good job! Smolder: Yeah! :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 17:53, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Hey, bud! Wanna continue our Hunter J adventure? I’ve got no school this weekend. Makini: Hey, Van! How ya doing? Makini: I’m doing just fine. I just heard that Courtney’s gonna go see the new How to Train Your Dragon movie tomorrow at 6:40 pm. Isn’t it awesome? : D PuppyPower32 (talk) 02:22, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Sure, pal! That's sounds like a great idea! :) Smolder: Aw yeah! Makini: I can't wait to meet Team CRWBY! I think they're honorary members of the team but yeah. PuppyPower32 (talk) 19:43, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Wow! That's amazing! Smolder: Alright! Congrats! Makini: Good luck, Van! PuppyPower32 (talk) 13:27, April 4, 2019 (UTC) That's good to hear. Plus, I've got my senior trip to Six Flags over Georgia. :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 13:47, April 4, 2019 (UTC) That's awesome! By the way, have you ever thought about introducing me to your parents? Not in real life. PuppyPower32 (talk) 16:46, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Naw, that might send the wrong message.... PuppyPower32 (talk) 16:55, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Yeah. PuppyPower32 (talk) 17:05, April 12, 2019 (UTC) That sounds great. And do you wanna continue our Hunter J adventure? PuppyPower32 (talk) 18:20, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Smolder: Hey, Van! Anything new happened lately? --PuppyPower32 (talk) 18:09, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Smolder: Whoa! What a cool story! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 18:14, April 13, 2019 (UTC) It’s okay. But, I’m scared about graduating from High School this May.... Smolder: Don’t worry, Princess Courtney. You’ll do fine in college. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 18:34, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Yep! Crystal clear. �� --PuppyPower32 (talk) 18:45, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Yeah! I graduate on May 24th! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 18:57, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Yep! I’m in! Smolder: Same here! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 19:01, April 13, 2019 (UTC) May 1st it is! ���� --PuppyPower32 (talk) 19:06, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Sure, pal. :) You're welcome! :) PuppyPower32 (talk) 19:11, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Happy Easter to you too! Smolder: Same here! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 20:34, April 21, 2019 (UTC) No way! That’s awesome! Smolder: Congrats, dude! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 01:53, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Fun at Six Flags Over Georgia Hey, guys! Guess who had fun at Six Flags Over Georgia? Moi! Smolder: Really? That's awesome! Congrats! But, I did get sunburned.... PuppyPower32 (talk) 13:32, April 29, 2019 (UTC) It's okay. I put some Aloe on my face. PuppyPower32 (talk) 15:37, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Van. Are you there? Hey, Van. It’s me. I was wondering if you’re doing okay. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 17:30, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Okay. I hate shots too... PuppyPower32 (talk) 18:13, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Ooh... Okay! �� --PuppyPower32 (talk) 22:53, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Wow! That’s awesome! Smolder: Yeah! Congrats! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 22:52, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Van! Sorry I wasn’t on lately. I was busy and all. Having fun at the beach and stuff. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 22:33, May 26, 2019 (UTC) No. That’s a perfect idea! Let’s celebrate! PuppyPower32 (talk) 17:48, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Smolder: That’s awesome, dude! Congrats! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:28, June 1, 2019 (UTC) Great idea! I love it! Sounds good! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 04:58, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Great idea! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:54, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! I’ll check it out! PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:05, July 1, 2019 (UTC) (After seeing Grand ZI-O) That was super tight! PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:22, July 1, 2019 (UTC) And must say those powers of his are awesome! �� PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:27, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Wow!!! : D PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:32, July 21, 2019 (UTC) No need to apologize, I think it’s a splendid idea! PuppyPower32 (talk) 14:14, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Smolder: That’s awesome, dude! Congrats! I have some news. Good and bad. Good news is I have orientation at 2 pm on Thursday. Bad news is my DS charger is broken and it won’t work. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 04:48, July 24, 2019 (UTC) It’s okay. My RL biological mother is gonna use someone’s Amazon prime to get me a replacement. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 04:56, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Smolder: Congrats, dude! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 04:58, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Smolder: Don’t worry, you’re gonna be great! By the way, today’s Pioneer Day for Princess Courtney. Yep! That’s right! I’m gonna watch the parade on tv at 10 am in Utah time. And good luck with your driving. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 14:28, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Keep up the good work and you’ll get there. PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:54, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Smolder: Did you pass? Makini: Did you really pass? --PuppyPower32 (talk) 15:38, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Smolder: Good luck, bud! Makini: I hope you pass. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 17:17, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Congratulations to you! I’m so happy for you! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:22, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Smolder: Nice Going, Van! Makini: Congratulations! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:46, August 11, 2019 (UTC) (Not at all. ��) --PuppyPower32 (talk) 04:47, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Smolder: Yeah! Makini: We’re so proud! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 16:20, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Oh yeah! By the way, have you seen that Banana Split trailer? Smolder: What’s a Banana Split? Makini: Aren’t Those the guys from that old tv show? --PuppyPower32 (talk) 17:54, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Yep. I saw the trailer and I was like.... (shudders) --PuppyPower32 (talk) 19:33, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Smolder: Yeah! That Movie is nothing but a ripoff of Five Nights at Freddy’s. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 00:34, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Well, I’m very scared.... I was so paranoid by that trailer that I couldn’t sleep.... --PuppyPower32 (talk) 04:17, August 16, 2019 (UTC) It’s okay, pal. No need to apologize. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 04:30, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Of course! That sounds like a splendid idea! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:37, August 19, 2019 (UTC) I need to think of a title for our new story... Any ideas? --PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:51, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Anga: Hey! What’s up? --PuppyPower32 (talk) 04:20, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Anga: That’s right. New keenest of sight for the guard. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 04:30, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Anga: Nice to meet you, Van. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 04:33, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Anga: Yeah! And I’m honored to meet the leader of the Kamen Rider Club Z. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 04:36, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Anga: You’re Welcome. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 04:38, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Of course! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 01:47, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Good luck! Anga: Stay focused. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 00:10, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Me: thnx will do ^^ (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 01:08, August 23, 2019 (UTC)) Keep moving forward! That’s what they say in Meet the Robinsons. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 20:23, August 23, 2019 (UTC) You’re doing great! Keep moving forward! Anga: Yeah, she’s right! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:48, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Alright! I also have a new power; a Super Bark. Anga: (dubbed as Mittens) A Super Bark?! Wow! You’re kidding me! Do tell... I’m very interested... --PuppyPower32 (talk) 03:52, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Ooh! Interesting! Btw, I have been watching a new TV show on Netflix. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 18:56, September 19, 2019 (UTC) It’s okay. No need to apologize. I saw the new Tangled: The Series episode and it was mind-blowing! Plus, I’m into a new TV show called LoliRock. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 23:10, October 7, 2019 (UTC) I’ve seen some clips of that show. But, not full episodes. And plus, be on the lookout for twins; Mephisto and Praxina. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 23:49, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Wow! That’s cool! Btw, I replaced Varian with Makucha in the Cruelsome Five. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 19:08, October 11, 2019 (UTC) That sounds like a splendid idea! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 19:44, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Yeah! That’ll be perfect! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 20:33, October 11, 2019 (UTC) That’s perfect! --PuppyPower32 (talk) 18:59, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Some episodes of the show on YouTube. --PuppyPower32 (talk) 23:46, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Dolly: Hey, what’s up? --PuppyPower32 (talk) 00:12, October 14, 2019 (UTC)